


Something Unpredictable

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Songfic, Unrequited Love, because I'm good at it and I'm cleaning out my writing folder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty asks Christine if she'll do him the honor of giving him a chance. She lets him down gently.<br/>Title is from Time of Your Life (Good Riddance) by Green Day. This fic also weaves around it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Unpredictable

_Another turning point,  
A fork stuck in the road_

Scotty was nervous. Who knew what was going to happen that night? He and Christine had been doing things together for weeks, and now he'd asked her to have dinner with him in his room. She had accepted, and he'd spent what seemed like forever and a day cooking,

_Time grabs you by the wrist,  
directs you where to go_

He heard a knock at the door and rushed to open it, seeing Christine there and smiling bashfully. "Come on in, then. Ah actually did some cooking. Ah hope ye like it." She smiled and squeezed his shoulder.   
"It sure smells good. I think I will. And you're very sweet."  
He grinned at that and followed her in, shutting the door and pulling out a chair for her at the table. They ate quietly for a few minutes, until Christine put down her spoon and took a deep breath. "Scotty, before you say anything..."

_So make the best of this test  
and don't ask why_

He froze, blanking for a second. "Aye? Wha' is it?"  
"I- I think you're a lovely boy. And I appreciate everything that you do. And this-" She gestured to the food and the nicely cleaned-up room. "-is wonderful. But, if you're going to ask me to- to date you- I'm going to say no. I'm sorry. But I can't."  
He looked down and stuttered, then got himself together. "Oh. Thank ye. For telling me. Ah would love it if ye would reconsider, jest- think it over for a day. But if ye don't want me, then Ah can't help it." What was the point in hiding it? It was obvious.   
After another half hour of awkward small talk, she left and he was free to collapse onto his bed and think. He felt exhausted, numb. What had he expected? He was too naive, too impetous. Too young. 

_It's not a question  
but a lesson learned in time_

Months later, he can look Christine in the eye when he goes into Medbay. He can do his job just as well as he could before. He still lives and works as if nothing had changed.  
Only the two of them knew what he held; a broken heart. 

_It's something unpredictable_  
 _But in the end it's right_  
 _I hope you had the time of your life_


End file.
